UNA ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS
by Synn
Summary: 6º up!ispirado en la peli ALGUIEN COMO TU pero no igual. Draco pelea con Ron y ambos terminan en la enfermería. ¿Qué Weasley es el nuevo profesor? ¿Qué traman las chicas? ((que summary mas pésimo :())
1. DRACO

Una Estúpida Historia De Hogwarts

**CAP.01**

**¿EL FINAL?**

**INTRO**

BY synn. 

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original:** _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original?_

**Ambientación:** Hogwarts

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Argumento?: **Esto es algo muy diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Habrá romance, humor... ¡y todo lo que se me ocurra! _Ella vs él. Ellas vs ellos. Slytherins y Gryffindors siempre se han llevado mal, pero ¿y si por una especie de apuesta alguien intenta cambiarlo? ¿Saldrá bien? 7º Año en Hogwarts... _

**afán de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

**dudas?:** _Pues, entonces review..._

**quejas?:** ya sabes... ¡review!

Estaba sentado en los últimos peldaños de la fría escalera de piedra. Con sus ojos grises miraba atento todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De vez en cuando alguien pasaba riendo, corriendo o hablando con otros. Otras veces no pasaba nadie y el eco de la lluvia en los cristales era lo único que resonaba en el pasillo.

_No quería pensar nada, solo estar allí, mirándolo todo, pero sin que nadie le molestara._

Pasaba allí casi todo el día, unas veces oculto tras unos cortinajes y otras tal y como estaba ahora, en lo más alto de la escalera a la que nunca nadie buscó el final. Algún día iría mas allá, algún día terminaría abriendo esa puerta que estaba a sus espaldas, fría y solitaria... tan fría y solitaria como lo estaba ahora su corazón.

_Él no estaba solo ¡qué diablos! Nunca lo estaría. Podía comprar a quien quisiese. ¿y que importaba la gente? Los demás sólo estaban allí para completar la obra de teatro de su vida. Eran solo unos patéticos personajes. Solo actuaban... ¡pero como encontrase al autor de semejante novelucha un cruciatus era lo menos que recibiría!_

Su alrededor comenzaba a estar oscuro. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna iluminaba ahora el oscuro pasillo que comenzaba al final de la escalera. Seguía lloviendo, pero ahora con menos fuerza.

Rió. Una mueca de ironía cruzó un instante la comisura de sus labios. Estaba comenzando a delirar. Rió otra vez, pero ahora con más fuerza.

Draco, ¿estás ahí? - preguntó una voz nasal. No, soy un fantasma, Goyle. Te dije que no quería que me buscases... No te busco yo, es Chang -Repuso la voz. Pues dile a esa chiquilla que me olvide. Está aquí -dijo otra voz masculina. 

Se oyó un sollozo ahogado.

Crabbe, dale un pañuelo a Cho y dile que no quiero saber nada de ella. -repuso fríamente. 

De nuevo se oyó un sollozo, pero esta vez seguido del sonido de alguien que salía corriendo.

Estaba aquí -dijo Crabbe Lo sé. No deberíais haberla traído -dijo calmadamente, para luego gritar- ¡¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO OS ENTERARÉIS NUNCA DE LO QUE OS DIGO!!!! Claro que nos enteramos, no somos tan idiotas -dijo de mala gana Goyle. ¿en serio? ¡¡¡¡pues márchate ya!!!! ¡¡¡¡largaos los dos!!!! 

***

¡hola!

Esta es solo la introducción de un fic, del que tengo ya los primeros capítulos, así que, si las cosas van bien y os gusta, publicaré pronto el segundo. No es lo que suelo escribir, pero por intentarlo...

La idea era escribir algo parecido a la película 'she is all that' (Creo que en España se llamó alguien como tu...) pero al final decidí darle algo de drama. Cómo habéis podido imaginar, o quizá no, este es el final, lo siguiente será un flashback al comienzo de la historia. Si os animáis a seguir leyendo, ya notaréis de que va. No me voy a centrar en Draco, todos los personajes de Rowling tendrán su parte aquí.

Y por si alguien lo teme, no pondré Spoilers del 5º libro, aunque quizá si del cuarto. Todo lo que escriba será invención mía, y nada tendrá que ver con él, aunque lo parezca. Voy a modelarlo todo a mi manera...

Acepto sujerencias!!!!

Saludos, 

Synn


	2. EL COMIENZO?

**CAP.02**

**¿EL COMIENZO?**

**INTRO 2.**

BY Synn. 

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original:** _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original?_

**Ambientación:** Hogwarts

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Intento de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

**dudas?:** _Pues, entonces review..._

Ruth. Se que es corto, pero era una intro, una especie de regalo porque, pase lo que pase, siempre sabréis el final... ¿dices que algún día volverás? Jooo, hecho de menos tus fics... ¡que sea pronto o como pille a tu musa!

Nenuf@r. Me alegra que te gustase, aunque tengo que decirte que Cho va a salir mas... la pobre va a sufrir _*jejeje, que malvada soy!!!*__ después de todo, el capítulo uno eran consecuencias de lo que viene.

iris. Draco y Ginny... mmm,  bueno, este Draco que tenemos por aquí es un ligón, así que todo puede ser, aunque no sé... No te preocupes, cada capítulo que siga será mas largo, este era solo una muestra. Me alegra que me digas que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Muchas gracias.

a. fanel grandier. Espero que esto te siga pareciendo interesante, y muchas gracias también por lo que me dices ¡es muy agradable leer reviews así!  Claro que pondré acción, aunque en este no lleve mucha. ¿draco&cho? No te puedo decir, solo lee, aunque supongo que saber el final habrá sido tranquilizador para ti.

Un besote para tod@s !!!

**quejas?:** _¿si...? Entonces mejor deja un review..._

- ¡Cariño apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!

Estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mas alta de su casa, la de su habitación. El verano estaba acabando, o más bien acabado, porque ya era el primer día de septiembre. Apenas había comenzado a amanecer. Nadie, excepto el madrugador cartero, recorría la tranquila calle que dormía a sus pies. 

Con sus ojos color miel aún entrecerrados, miraba el punto de entre los árboles, por el que sabía que aparecería el sol en cualquier momento.

No quería pensar nada, solo estar allí, mirándolo todo, pero sin que nadie notase que estaba allí.

- Hermione ¿me oíste? ¡Ya estamos todos listos!

Había mirado desde allí casi todos los amaneceres de ese verano, a veces abrigada con una manta, y otras tan solo con el pijama. Tal y como estaba ahora, en lo más alto de la casa. Entre sus manos tenía un pergamino que le envió Lavender hacía un par de semanas.

Algún día iría mas allá, algún día terminaría siendo como ellas... no quería ser para siempre la chica fría y solitaria que creían todos... ¡ella también tenía corazón!

- ¡Hermione!

Pero ella no estaba tan sola como creían ellas ¡qué diablos! Nunca lo estaría. Tenía a Harry, y Ron... Ginny no era mala... Y podía conseguir ser amiga de quien quisiese. De todos modos ¿qué importaba la gente?

La carta de Lavender era el comienzo de una nueva vida. Siempre se escribían contando cómo les iba en las vacaciones, claro. Pero este año había sido diferente. En cierto modo sintió envidia de lo que la chica le decía, de las fiestas, de las salidas, de lo bien que lo pasaba... y había terminado la carta con un reto:

_¿Recuerdas que hay un baile de fin de curso de 7º año? Las chicas y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. Tenemos que ir al baile con el primer chico que nos crucemos el primer día en Hogwarts antes de la cena. Y no vale que sea amigo tuyo... ¿Te apuntas? Bueno, si no te atreves, no te preocupes, es normal que no estés acostumbrada a esas cosas y tengas miedo..._

Su alrededor comenzaba a estar bastante iluminado. La luz de los faroles hacía mucho tiempo que se había apagado ya. Parecía que para ser septiembre, hoy no haría mucho frío.

Rió. Una mueca de ironía cruzó un instante la comisura de sus labios. Estaba comenzando a delirar. Esta vez lo haría. No tendría miedo.

- Hermione, cariño...- su madre entró en la habitación- ¡aún en pijama! ¡¡vas a perder el tren!! 

- Aun quedan cinco horas. Te dije que quería estar sola un rato... 

- Es tu padre, está nervioso porque va a ver a muchos magos. 

- Pues dile que no hace falta que me acompañe. Llevo seis años y este es el siente... 

- Estoy aquí -dijo una voz masculina.

Se oyó una risa divertida.

- ¡Vamos Herm! ¡Me hace ilusión ir! 

De nuevo se oyó una risa, pero esta vez entró el señor Granger, que haciendo un gesto infantil tomo a Hermione en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por la habitación, hasta que un poco mareado, la dejó sobre la cama.

-Esta bien... ya me visto. 

-Tienes 10 minutos pequeña.

Cuando los pasos de sus padres se alejaron bajando la escalera hasta el salón, cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Escribió:

_Esta bien, contad conmigo_.

***

¡hola!

Segundo capítulo. Espero que no quedara cursi, y quiero aclarar que no será así el fic entero. Otra persona entra en la historia, y como he dicho antes, este es el comienzo de todo. El siguiente personaje será... ¡Cho Chang!, aunque Draco también tendrá una aparición estelar.

Me estoy desviando de la idea original, pero cada vez enfoco todo de una manera distinta. ¿Se os ocurre alguna pareja que iría bien en la apuesta? De momento solo tengo un par de ellas, pero weno, ya sabeis...

Acepto sugerencias!!!!

Para los que leeis mi otro fic, EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MOLLY WEASLEY, la semana que viene pondré el próximo capítulo.

Saludos, 

Synn


	3. CHO CHANG

**CAP.03**

**UN NUEVO CURSO**

**INTRO 3.**

BY synn.

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original:** _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original?_

**Ambientación:** Hogwarts

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Intento de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

**dudas?:** _Pues, entonces review..._

Nenuf@r: Gracias por tus sugerencias de parejas, ya verás que alguna se cumplirá... y Cho está aquí. ¿quedó demasiado snob?

-aLex-: Me alegra que te guste. No se si rápido o no, pero en ello estamos, por lo menos aquí tienes otro capi.

TaTa-SuS: ¿has visto la peli? A mi claro que sip. Espero que puedas dejarme sugerencias porque yo creo que la estoy olvidando. 

Espero que os guste.

Un besote a tod@s!!!

**quejas?:** _si, ya se que hace mucho que no publico..._

***

- I woke up today with this feeling, that better things are coming my way.

Mientras cantaba no dejaba de sonreír ¡qué feliz estaba! Se había puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts en casa, para así no tener que ponérselo en el tren y tener más tiempo para estar con su gente... ¡Hogwarts! ¡¡séptimo año!! ¿Quién me habría dicho que repetir sexto iba a ser tan bueno? 

- Get on up when you're down, baby take a good look around. I know it's not much, but it's ok, keep on movin' on anyway...

Había llegado pronto al andén 9 y 3/4. Demasiado. Todo estaba tan terriblemente tranquilo, que de no ser por el ruido del expreso creería estar en una biblioteca. Metió sus cosas en un compartimento y se asomó a la ventana que daba al andén. Así vería llegar a todos. Sus ojillos rasgados chispeaban de felicidad mientras imaginaban quién sería el primero en llegar.

No quería pensar nada, solo estar allí, mirándolo todo, y que todos notasen lo bien que se veía esa mañana.

- keep on movin' anyway...

Había esperado este día durante todo el verano. Cada día miraba su álbum de fotos y sonreía a aquel muchacho que distraído, guiñaba un ojo y le saludaba con la mano. Le había mirado tanto que ya sabía sus rasgos de memoria. Había imaginado tantas veces cómo sería volver a tenerle cerca...

... no quería ser para siempre la chica fría y calculadora creían todos... No quería estar siempre atada al recuerdo de Cedric ¡ella también tenía corazón y quería usarlo!

Pero ella no estaba tan sola como creían ellas ¡qué diablos! Nunca lo estaría. Tenía a Harry loco por ella, y ¿Weasley? No, lo pelirrojos no eran lo suyo...   Justin no estaba del todo mal...

- ¡Chang! -dijo una chica castaña de gran sonrisa y con la cara cubierta de pecas, que se le había acercado sigilosamente.

- ¿Perks? ¡La pequeña Anne vuelve a clase! - Cho se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su amiga en el exterior del vagón.

- ¿Pequeña?

Cuando se hubieron mirado bien, se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra cercano al tren. Anne comenzó a hablar sin parar de sus vacaciones. Parecía fastidiada porque acabasen, pero no la podía culpar. Sin quererlo, Cho fue perdiendo interés por lo que decía la otra Ravenclaw. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada sin que ella se diese cuenta y miraba a los que iban llegando.

- No me respondiste a mi última lechuza -dijo de pronto Anne

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál lechuza? ¡ah! Tu lechuza, si...

- De hecho has evadido mis preguntas durante todo el verano. Ahora quiero saberlo.

- ¿Saber? ¿Qué hay que saber? - Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. 

- Cho, querida Cho. En nuestro último viaje en tren desapareciste. Moore dice que te vio con Malfoy.

- Uh, esa pregunta...

- ¡Descarada! ¡Te liaste con Malfoy y no querías contarlo!

Su alrededor comenzaba a estar bastante lleno de gente. Los murmullos de alumnos que llegaban las rodeaban. Gritos de desesperación de algunos, otros de felicidad al ver a viejos amigos. Faltaban diez minutos para que el tren dejase el andén rumbo a Escocia. A partir de ahora no tendría tiempo para pensar.

Rió. Una mueca de ironía cruzó un instante la comisura de sus labios. Estaba comenzando a delirar. Esta vez lo haría. Tendría que decidirse.

Miró la barrera mágica por la que llegaban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Una chica con un gato anaranjado en brazos entró seguida de su padre, que lo miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Anne, allí llega Granger. Luego te cuento.

***

Crookshanks se retorcía en sus brazos. Parecía nervioso por estar de nuevo rodeado de gente. Le dejó en el suelo y observó como corría hacia el expreso. Miró a su padre inquisitivamente.

El señor Granger parecía haberse olvidado de ella. Daba un paso, se paraba a mirar algo. Daba otro paso y se quedaba boquiabierto al ver a los elfos domésticos moverse rápidamente de un lado  a otro.

- ¿ya viste a los magos?

- Umm, interesantes criaturas...  

- ¡cada día te pareces mas al señor Weasley!

- No creo, pero ya que le mencionas... no le veo por ninguna parte. A las que si veo es a esas dos niñas. Te hacen señas para que vayas con ellas. 

- ¡oh, no! - dijo horrorizada- ¿Crees que me han visto?

- Parece que se cansaron de esperarte. Se dirigen hacia ese chico rubio...

- ¡Malfoy!

***

Se había puesto una elegante túnica gris. Todas sus cosas las llevaba un pequeño elfo doméstico que se apresuraba correteando detrás de él, con las orejas caídas. Le dio orden de dejarlo todo dentro y se apoyó en una de las barreras de piedra del andén. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía un pequeño bastón de madera. La empuñadura era una cabeza de serpiente. La hizo girar un par de veces sobre su mano derecha y la cogió con la otra. Distraídamente, sacó una caja de grageas de todos los sabores y empezó a abrirla. Tomó una de ellas y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien.

Al volver a abrirlos le pareció ver a dos Ravenclaws acercarse a él. Parecían un poco nerviosas. Se incorporó un poco y comenzó a estirarse la túnica mientras sonreía pícaramente. Se sentía muy bien.

Antes de que las dos chicas llegaran hasta él, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron a su lado entre exageradas risotadas y cuchicheos. Cuando volvió a buscar a las dos chicas, ya no estaban. Ahora se sentía fastidiado. Se acercó a ellos dispuesto a decirles algo, cuando alguien tropezó con él.

- Malfoy ¡siempre en medio!

- ¿Preparado para sufrir un poco más este año pobretón? ¿Dónde dejaste al cabeza rajada?

- Me parece que está visitando a tu padre en Azkabán. ¡oh! ¿qué tal el verano sin papi?

***

Ohhh!!! Al final quedaron tres personajes... Y os dejé a punto de una pelea ¡juas, juas, juas! Espero que no quedase demasiado empalagoso.

La canción es de Five... ¡y me gusta mucho su ritmillo!

Bueno, intenté pintar a los personajes lo mejor que pude, y mencioné a un par de chicas más. Creo que cuantos mas sean los metidos en el ajo, mejor ¿no?

Próxima aparición estelar ¡¡Harry!! wow.

See ya!

Synn


	4. HARRY: 'YO Y CROOKSHANKS'

**CAP.04**

**YO Y CROOKSHANKS**

(EL BURRO DELANTE...)

**INTRO 4.**

BY Synn.

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original**: _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original? Bueno, todo empezó biendo 'alguien como tu'_

**Ambientación**: _Hogwarts 7º CURSO_

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Intento de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

**dudas?:** _Pues, entonces review..._

Perla Mery. Muchas gracias. Espero que sigas por aquí.

Laura Malfoy15. Gracias a ti también por las cosas que me dices. Anoto tu sugerencia de pareja.

Male-Chan. Que bueno que te guste! Pues creo que algo mas de lo que preguntas se ve en este capi.

TaTa-SuS.  Jejeje, draco es adorable como su papi, sip. Si, acertaste con los personajes. Gracias por tu rev.__

_Muchas gracias por vuestros revis, sois estupendas!!!_

**quejas?:** _Si, ya se que está quedando muy corto..._

* * *

> - I woke up today with this feeling, that better things are coming my way.

Había oído esa estúpida canción desde que cruzó la barrera de los andenes 9 y 10. Por supuesto que sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz. Por eso había caminado lejos de ella y muy sigilosamente. Aún así podía imaginarse como ella sonreía feliz. Cómo podía ser tan... ¿insensible? No, esa no era la palabra.

> - ¡Hogwarts! ¡¡séptimo año!! ¿Quién me habría dicho que repetir sexto iba a ser tan bueno? - oyó que decía la chica.

Desde que Cho repitiese curso el año pasado, había estado evitándola. No eran muchas las clases que compartían con los Ravenclaw, pero había sido difícil estar allí e ignorarla. Seguía siendo una chica muy guapa, y a él le volvía loco.

Le dio la impresión de que ella se iba a girar y se agachó tras una enorme papelera de la estación, mientras susurraba a Hedwig que se mantuviese silenciosa.

No parecía que allí hubiese alguien más. Seguramente solo el maquinista sería el único por allí a parte de ellos.

Vernon Dursley le había dejado en el aparcamiento de King Cross hacía un par de minutos. Habían madrugado mucho y Harry sabía que era porque su tío no quería que los vecinos le viesen salir de Privet Drive.

Sin decirle nada, había sacado sus cosas del coche al llegar a la estación, tal y como las metiese en el coche al salir de la casa; lo mas rápido posible. Con un gruñido, le había hecho bajar, y tan pronto como estuvo fuera, subió él, y arrancó casi sin darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

Por un instante, le pareció que su tía Petunia giraba la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero eso debió ser una alucinación. Durante todo el verano, no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera que cortase el césped o limpiase el coche. Nada.

> - keep on movin' anyway... - creyó oír que la voz se alejaba y se asomó para mirar. Si, ella había desaparecido, y su voz llegaba a través de una ventana abierta.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero se acerco al tren. Cada paso que daba le llevaba mas cerca de esa ventana. En los cristales que iba pasando veía su reflejo. Moreno, gafas, pelo rebelde, delgado... seguía siendo igual que siempre. El mismo niño que hacía siete años había llegado allí por primera vez. No había mejorado mucho.

De pronto una chica pasó por su lado corriendo. Tenía el pelo castaño y una túnica naranja ajustada. También llevaba una bufanda con un águila bordada en un extremo. Era una Ravenclaw, y seguro que estaba buscando a Cho. No quería pararse a comprobarlo. Sin mirar muy bien donde entraba, pasó al primer vagón libre que encontró, justo a tiempo para escuchar parte de lo que decían fuera.

> - ¡Chang! -
> 
> - ¿Perks? ¡La pequeña Anne vuelve a clase!

Justo a tiempo. Miró su compartimento y bufó aliviado. Estaba vacío. Mientras colocaba sus cosas y se sentaba, se preguntó por qué se había comportado de esa manera. ¡Se suponía que era un valiente Gryffindor! ¿Porqué temía a una chica?

¡Claro que no le tenía miedo! Era Cho, la conocía de siempre... bueno, la había visto desde siempre. Tan perfecta, tan sonriente, siempre tan cariñosa. Bueno, aveces tan cariñosa, dulce... ¡seguro que no le iba a morder un brazo ni nada así!

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a plantarle cara a sus temores. Dudó de nuevo por un momento, pero Hedwig ululó, como animándole. Miró de nuevo su reflejo en la ventana y se colocó las gafas. Giró hacia la puerta y la empujó presuroso.

Al salir, tropezó con Hermione, que parecía querer entrar tan precipitadamente como el salir. La ayudó a levantarse mientras ella le empujaba hacia el interior de nuevo. Antes de que ella cerrase la puerta vio como se marchaba el señor Granger, mirando todo sonriente.

Hermione se sentó al lado de la ventana respirando agitadamente. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró.

> - Estuvo a punto... -dijo a media voz
> 
> - ¿Quién? ¿A punto de qué?

Harry no entendía nada. Había olvidado por completo por qué salía del tren. Se sentó enfrente de su amiga.

Hermione intentó disimular. No podía decirle a Harry que se escondía de las otras chicas, porque se reiría de ella. Tampoco podía decirle que se escondía de Malfoy, porque su amigo se pondría nervioso y saldría a defenderla...

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirar lo que mas a mano tenía (Crookshanks) a la cara de Harry. La reacción de ellos fue similar. Ambos se asustaron y gritaron. Mientras que el felino se decidió por arañar al otro y correr a esconderse bajo los asientos, el moreno solo pudo dar manotazos al aire y salir del vagón a toda prisa.

¡Esta Hermione! Menuda reacción... ¡ni que ocultase algo! –pensaba Harry.

Al salir se quitó las gafas para tocarse la dolorida cara. Todo a su alrededor estaba tan borroso, que no veía nada. Se sorprendió al oír voces. En vez de ponerse de nuevo las gafas inmediatamente, se paró a escuchar lo que decían.

> - ¡pelea, pelea!
> 
> - Van a montar la del siglo...
> 
> - Qué no se enteren los prefectos o la terminarán.
> 
> - ¿uno de ellos no es de séptimo?

* * *

> - Muy bien chicas, creo que es hora de hablar de lo nuestro. –sentenció Cho.

En uno de los vagones, un grupo de chicas parecían ajenas al alboroto exterior. Faltaba poco para que el expreso se pusiese en marcha.

> - ¿no deberíamos esperar a Hermione? –dijo Lavender distraída.

En realidad, solo dos de ellas no parecían oír el ruido, porque todas las demás estaban pegadas a la ventana.

> - ¿Granger? –la chica oriental puso cara de incredulidad.
> 
> - Dijo que contásemos con ella. –repuso Lavender tranquilamente.
> 
> - En ese caso habría venido a buscarnos y estaría ya aquí.- Cho hizo un gesto airado- Hace un rato la vi y huyó...
> 
> - Hey Cho, creo que ese era tu Drakingkiss –dijo Anne sin dejar de mirar al andén.

Anne Perks, otra Ravenclaw, peleaba con Padma y Parvati Patil por el mejor lugar en la ventana.

> - ¿el otro no es Wesley? –preguntó Padma alargando el cuello.
> 
> - ¡uh, eso debió dolerle!

Cho se acercó y apartó a todas las demás. Harry Potter estaba delante de la ventana frotándose los ojos y un poco más allá Draco Malfoy sonreía con aire de suficiencia mientras apuntaba con su varita...

* * *

> - ¿uno de ellos no es de séptimo? –Había oído decir Harry.

Creyendo que se referían a él y su altercado con el gato, se apresuró a ponerse las gafas, imaginando que a su alrededor habría un corrillo de curiosos. Cuando consiguió enfocar notó su error.

Nadie le rodeaba a él. Había un corrillo, pero el chico mas cercano estaría a cinco pasos. Todos gritaban animados. No se veía a ningún prefecto cerca, lo que le pareció raro. Los profesores, estarían ya en el castillo, habrían salido horas antes para llegar temprano y prepararlo todo.

> - ¡un puñetazo! ¡Dale un puñetazo!
> 
> - ¡Coge la varita de una vez!
> 
> - ¡¡aprovecha que está desarmado!!

Intentó acercarse, pero no veía quién peleaba. Sólo un destello de luz verde y luego, gritos de sorpresa.

* * *

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ya estamos entrando en acción, y bueno, supongo que los próximos capítulos serán algo mas largos, valla, que no doy mucho de sí últimamente...**

**Espero no haber enredado demasiado con los cambios de puntos de vista. Me pareció que así quedaba mejor.**

**Próxima aparición estelar ¡¡Ronnie!! Compartiendo escena con el gran Drakingkiss ¡wow!.**

**¿Quereis saber algo mas sobre la pelea? Acepto propuestas, y admito apuestas!! jejeje**

**See ya!**

**Synn**


	5. EL INCREIBLE HOMBRE ARAÑA:RONNIE Y DRACO

**CAP.04**

**EL INCREIBLE HOMBRE ARAÑA **

**ESCENA 1.**

**BY synn. **

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original:** _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original?_

**Ambientación:** Hogwarts

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Intento de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

**dudas?:** _Pues, entonces review..._

Male-chan. Aquí tienes a Ron. Lo que se traen Cho y las chicas, continúa siendo un misterio. Me alegra que te gustase la descripción de Harry. Besines.

Ithae. Gracias por tu review. Siento haber tardado. A ver si a partir de ahora consigo publicar mas seguido.

Laura Malfoy15. Aquí tienes los resultados de la pelea y un pequeño agregado sobre el pasado de Malfoy. ¿demasiado dulzón? Ya me lo dirás. Espero que te guste. Nos escribimos.

TaTa-SuS. Los de la pelea eran Draco y Ron, sip. Jejeje, ya verás quien gana... y bueno, no va a ser exactamente como la peli, ambos tendrán parte de culpa en la apuesta, y ten por seguro que la escena del desnudo con el balón es una de mis favoritas y haré lo posible por no suprimirla. Besos.

**quejas?:** _Un review_ _¿si?_

* * *

Se despertó tumbado en una camilla de sabanas blancas de una habitación también completamente blanca. Allí lo único que resaltaba era el rojo de su pelo, pero eso él no podía verlo. Tenía la sensación de estar en continuo movimiento, pero como él estaba quieto, pensó que era por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

- Podía haber sido peor - había dicho aquella voz.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, volvió a intentar sentarse de nuevo, pero una mano lo volvió a tumbar. Era una chica joven de cabello rubio ondulado, vestida también con una túnica blanca. Ella le sonrió y le puso la mano en la frente.

- No hay fiebre. ¿te duele la cabeza? - preguntó dulcemente.

- No... digo siiii, un poco.

La chica sacó un frasco azul de la mesilla y una cuchara, que llenó con el viscoso líquido del frasco.

-Toma, esto te calmará - dijo sentándose a su lado, en la cama.

- So-soy Ron.

- Muy bien Ron, yo soy Patrice. Toma.

Ron se tomó la cucharada sin pestañear y sin dejar de mirar a Patrice. Ella se levantó y guardó todo de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¿Estoy en St. Mungo? -pregunt

- No, estas en el vagón-enfermería del tren - contestó ella sonriendo -y se lo debes al profesor Weasley, que llegó justo a tiempo para aplicarte el contra hechizo. Ahora solo tendrás una pequeña molestia en vez de una segunda cabeza mutante. - ella rió pícaramente su gracia y con un gesto, le indicó que se tumbara de nuevo.

- ¿El profesor qué?

- Weasley. Este año será él quien impartirá DCAO en Hogwarts.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Aquella pelea con Malfoy lo había llevado al futuro y estaba a punto de verse convertido en profesor... ¡nunca lo habría imaginado!

Entonces oyó un quejido lastimero a su izquierda. Allí había alguien más tumbado en una cama. Patrice se fue directa a aquel lugar y Ron giró para ver una cabeza rubia de ojos grises.

* * *

Hermione estaba sola en el vagón. Crookshanks se lamía una pata en el sillón de enfrente, pero tan enfadado, que cada vez que intentaba acariciarlo, éste bufaba airado y se alejaba aún mas. Se sentía muy mal por haber tratado así a su mascota y haber espantado de ese modo a su amigo.

- Soy terrible -susurró, aún sabiendo que nadie la oiría.

El tren había comenzado a moverse, pero Harry no había vuelto. Varios chicos habían mirado dentro del vagón sin intentar quedarse, porque al mirar y ver que estaba ya ella se habían ido. Eso la hacía estar más triste.

Al final llegó Neville, con el pelo muy engominado, quien con una sonrisa pareció pedirle que le dejara quedarse.

- Pasa, pasa -dijo Hermione- ¡ya estaba a punto de irme a buscar gente!

- ¿y Harry? -pregunto Neville mientras se sentaba.

- No lo sé. Se fue a ver algo ahí fuera y no volvió.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, que de vez en cuando uno de los dos rompía con una risilla falsa. Parecía que estaban mas ocupados de sus pensamientos que de entablar una verdadera conversación.

- Bueno, ¿y que tal tu verano? - preguntó al fin Hermione.

- ¡oh, ya sabes! Desde que tengo varita nueva todo va mejor y la abuelita está más orgullosa de mi.

- Siento no haber podido ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Yo también siento que no vinieses, porque fue de las que hacen historia.

- Si, una pena.

Hermione miró distraídamente por la ventana. Estaba algo preocupada por Ron, porque aún no lo había visto desde que llegase a King Cross. Este verano había estado un poco distante de ellos. Había llegado a un punto de pensar que muchas veces sobraba...

- ¿y Harry no te dijo donde iba?

- ... pues no.

- Es que quería preguntarle una cosa.

- Esté donde esté seguro que está con Ron.- Hermione dijo esto último con un pequeño matiz de envidia.

- Entonces creo que sabré buscarle. ¿Podrías sujetarme a Trévor un momento? Enseguida vuelvo.

* * *

En la otra cama estaba Weasley, mirando sin pestañear a la enfermera. No podía oír lo que decían, y sintió un poco de envidia. Acababa de despertar, pero recordaba porqué estaba allí... ¡por intentar ajustarle las cuentas al estúpido metomentodo!

No había nadie mas allí a parte de ellos tres. Oía el traqueteo del tren pero apenas notaba su movimiento. Solo faltaba un poco de música ambiental para que volviese a dormirse. Vio como la enfermera se sentaba en la cama del otro chico y hablaba con él. Tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando ella se levantó y giro la cabeza para contestar algo al pelirojo, creyó que era el momento apropiado. Se estiró mucho en su cama y a media voz dijo:

- ¡huy!

Inmediatamente, Patrice se acercó a verle.

- ¡pobrecito! ¿Aún te duele? -susurró ella acariciándole la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que no le dolía nada, pero quería que ella siguiese acariciándole de esa forma. Asintió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, soltando un nuevo quejido.

- Te daré un masaje para ver si se alivia el dolor. No podemos hacer nada mas hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts y la tía Poppy te vea... ¡pobre rubito! Debes estar sufriendo mucho...

Mientras ella levantaba la sábana con que estaba arropado, dirigió una mirada a su compañero de enfermería. Sonrió de placer al ver la cara que ponía el pelirrojo.

- ¿celoso, weasley? - pensó. Sus labios se deformaron como en una burla.

- El profesor Weasley no llegó a tiempo contigo - decía Patrice.

Esas últimas palabras no le gustaron nada ¿a tiempo? ¿qué demonios...? Miró de nuevo a Ron, y notó que más que de celos, la cara del chico era de asco. Volvió a mirar a Patrice, que le estaba dando un masaje en...

_ ¡un par de patas de araña! ¡¡no tenía piernas!!_

Suprimió un grito de terror al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los ojos ¿Cómo había podido ocurrirle a él eso? ¿Qué había fallado para que un hechizo que el mismo lanzó le mutase de esa manera? Weasley no pudo haber sido... el ya no tenía varita en ese momento.

- Esto... -dijo sin abrir los ojos- ¿ha dicho el profesor Weasley?

- Si - respondió Patrice- ¡cielos! ¡cada vez estás más pálido! Voy a buscarte jugo de calabaza a ver si eso ayuda.

Patrice salió de la enfermería rápidamente, dejando tras de sí a los dos enfermos solos. Draco Malfoy volvió a abrir los ojos y miró sus 'patas'.

- ¡por merlín! ¡soy Spiderman! -dijo con repugnancia.

A su lado, Ron Weasley rió el comentario por un momento, pero enseguida calló y devolvió a su cara una mueca de asco. Si había algo en el mundo que podía odiar más que a Malfoy o las arañas, era un Malfoy convertido en araña.

Draco notó la mirada del pelirojo.

- ¡mira lo que me hizo tu hermano! -dijo secamente- ¡ningún Weasley hace nada bien!

Entonces Ron se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el futuro, y que el no era profesor de Hogwarts. Tenía a un Malfoy mutante de compañero de habitación y lo que es peor aún, alguien de su familia estaría este año en Hogwarts para vigilarle.

Lo que Draco pensaba en ese momento era muy distinto. El sabía que estaba en el presente, y que uno de los nuevos profesores no iba a tener muchos miramientos con él. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que, si no conseguían quitarle ese aspecto, ninguna chica querría acercarse a él.

Abatido, Draco apretó un botón de la pared y una cortina blanca rodeó su cama.

* * *

* * *

Con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos bien cerrados, comenzó a soñar despierto. Recorrió con su mente el último curso en Hogwarts.

Slytherin acababa de ganar un partido contra Hufflepuff, y todos estaban eufóricos. A los 53 minutos de partido, tras un impecable vuelo, había cogido la snitch en las mismas narices de Cho Chang.

Al volver a tierra, sus compañeros de equipo lo subieron a hombros para dar una vuelta de honor. No era como ganar a Gryffindor, pero estaba completamente eufórico. Allí, mirando sobre las cabezas del equipo del que era capitán, veía como sus compañeros de casa lo aplaudían y vitoreaban. Algunos incluso habían conjurado confeti.

Cuando lo bajaron, las gradas comenzaron a vaciarse. Nott, se acercó a felicitarlo mientras Crabbe y Goyle se burlaban de los Ravencaws que cabizbajos, se metían en los vestuarios.

Fue el último en llegar a cambiarse, porque todo el mundo lo paraba. Los demás se habían marchado ya cuando volvió a salir al campo de quiddich. El día empezaba a teñirse de rojizo y anaranjado.

- ¡ya os tocará mis queridos Leoncitos! ¡La ser

De vuelta al castillo, decidió acercarse al lago dando un paseo. En una hora el gran salón se llenaría para la cena, le daba tiempo a un momento de soledad post-victoria.

Ya estaba muy cerca, cuando notó que había alguien sentado en la orilla, una chica. Quiso retroceder para seguir unos instantes mas consigomismo, pero ella lo había oído llegar y se giró.

- ¿Llorando Chang? –dijo en un vano intento de parecer duro.

- ¡Lárgate Málfoy!-Respondió ella.

Eso había sido una invitación en toda regla. Ahora ya no podría marcharse. Despacio, pero haciendo notar sus pisadas se acerco mas a ella.

- ¿Qué se siente al volar tan despacio? –preguntó él.

- ¿y qué se siente siendo torpe hasta para caminar?

Draco sonrió. Parecía que aquello iba a ser divertido.

- ¿Hoy no te acosan las fans gran Malfoy? ¿se han dado cuenta de que apestas?

- Jejeje, no disimules Chang

- ¿qué no disimule qué? ¿el asco que me das?

Se sentó junto a ella.

- Sé una dama Chang.

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, y aún llevaba el uniforme de su equipo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios humedecidos. Estaba muy guapa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco tomó su mano y la besó. Ella se quedó parada un momento, sorprendida por la situación mas imprevisible del mundo.

- ¿y tu que serás? –dijo tímidamente.

- Está claro, tu príncipe azul.

- ¡oh, vamos!

- En serio.

Ella comenzó a reír, y pasó una mano por su oscura melena. El chico la miraba fascinado.

- ¿en serio esperas que te crea? ¿qué ganaría yo con eso?

- A mi.

- No es suficiente.

Ella dijo esto último mientras se ponía en pie. Él la imito.

- El buscador de Slytherin, admirado por todas... ¿pero qué le falta?

- No me falta nada.

- Sí, te falto yo, y lo sabes.

La situación se había escapado por completo de sus manos. Ahora Cho parecía tener el control.

- ¡manipuladora!

- ¡inútil!

- ¡presumida!

- ¡egocéntrico!

Ambos se callaron un momento. Ella miró a Draco, su rubio cabello, aún mojado tras un buen duchazo, sus preciosos ojos grises...

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo al fin.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿si?

- Claro, el increíblemente seductor.

- ¿y que harías si yo me acercase a ti, digamos que así? –ella se colocó a un palmo de su cara- ¿quién sería el que no podría resistirse?

- Mmm, déjame pensar- él entrecerró los ojos.- no veo que sea yo quien tenga que resistirse.

Con una mano empezó a juguetear con el cabello de ella. Cho suspiró, y se acercó a la oreja de él. Sus palabras fueron solo un susurro.

- _Eres perfecto para mi._

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Primero, disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy algo ocupada, y mientras intento escribir mi otro fic, EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MOLLY WEASLEY, e intento subir este, se me pasan las semanas volando. ¡y mas ahora con el calor que hace! ¡¡necesito una piscina!!**

**Espero que no me abucheéis las fans de Draco porque el no ganára. En realidad, ninguno ganó. **

**¿os gustó el recuerdo de Draco sobre Cho? Ese fue el principio de su historia, mientras siga siendo el hombre araña, pobrecillo, si estoy sufriendo por él hasta yo tendrá alguno mas, la cosa no quedará ahí. De vosotros depende el grado de recuerdos.**

**El proximo chapie ya lo tengo escrito, y os aseguro que me quedó emocionante...**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.**

**Saludines, **

** Synn**

** xxxx**

** oooo**


	6. BUSCANDO A NEMO

**CAP.05**

**BUSCANDO A NEMO**

**EL INCREIBLE HOMBRE ARAÑA**

**ESCENA 2.**

**BY synn. **

Basado en los personajes de las novelas de J.k. Rowling.

**Idea original:** _¿Quién dijo que esto fuese original?_

**Ambientación**: Hogwarts

**Drama?:** _Puede..._

**Humor?:** _Se intenta..._

**Intento de lucro?:** _Jejeje, en ese caso no estaría aquí..._

dudas?: _Pues, entonces review..._

jules: tarde pero... espero que tu vida no dependiese mucho de ello. Gracias por tu review.

Laura Malfoy15: No te preocupes, no es un Cho/Draco, pero para que ellos rompiesen tenían que estar juntos primero ¿no? Así que metí algunas escenas. No te preocupes, será poco tiempo. En un ratito q tenga me paso por tus fics a ver si has actualizado. Besis

Lynx-Luna: ¡killa! Al fin te leo... estaba preocupada. A ver si busco tu dire y te escribo, que te exo de menos. Tb he buscado tu blog xo creo que tengo el antiguo. si, jejeje, un poco colgado el fic, como todos, pero he tenido mis problemitas. Ahora espero volver a ser la de siempre. Besotes.

**quejas?:** _¿en serio...? si, ya sé, medio año sin publicar. Lo siento :(_

**Resumen?:** _Tras la típica pelea Draco-Ron, ambos están en la enfermería. Draco, convertido en hombrearaña sueña algo que le pasó el curso anterior. Mientras tanto Harry ha peleado con Crookshanks dejando sola a Hermione, que enseguida se reúne con Neville. Patrice, la enfermera del expreso sale apresurada..._

((recuerdos de un sueño))

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?-dijo al fin.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿si?

- Claro, el increíblemente seductor.

- ¿y que harías si yo me acercase a ti, digamos que así? –ella se colocó a un palmo de su cara- ¿quién sería el que no podría resistirse?

- Mmm, déjame pensar- él entrecerró los ojos.- no veo que sea yo quien tenga que resistirse.

Con una mano empezó a juguetear con el cabello de ella. Cho suspiró, y se acercó a la oreja de él. Sus palabras fueron solo un susurro.

- _Eres perfecto para mi._

* * *

Patrice salió apresurada del vagón, y con tan mala suerte que chocó contra alguien. En un principio no quiso pararse a mirar quien era y murmuró un 'lo siento' muy poco convincente, para empezar a caminar en sentido opuesto.

- ¡Espera! - había respondido una voz.

Era un chico moreno, de ojos verdes, y de su misma altura. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, y sin darse cuenta dejó caer unos papeles que había cogido al salir y pensaba tirar a la basura. El chico se agachó para recogerlos y se los devolvió.

- Gracias - respondió ella, sonriendo dulcemente. El chico no era lo que se dice guapo, pero tenía un aire tímido que le resultaba agradable. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y las gafas torcidas sobre la nariz.

- ¿puedo pasar a ver a Ron? -dijo él sin parpadear.

- ¿Ron?

- Ron Weasley, el chico de la pelea - con sus manos hizo gestos que venían a decir algo así como grandes pies, larga nariz y pecas.

- ¿Es también un Weasley? -atinó a decir ella- Bueno, por el color de pelo, habría dicho que sí, pero como cuando le hablé y dijo que no sabía que alguien de su familia sería profesor este año... -Ella notó que al otro también le sorprendían estas palabras, pero no le dio importancia. Inconscientemente se dedicó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos dorados.

- ¿Está bien? ¿puedo pasar? -Preguntó él, olvidando al mencionado profesor.

- No te preocupes, está bien, pero no te puedo dejar pasar. Tenemos a otro chico... -se mordió el labio inferior al pensarlo- al que no creo que le haga mucha gracia que nadie le vea.

- Ohh -dijo él desilusionado.

- Seguramente para la cena te contará todo lo sucedido, solo le duele la cabeza -ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry para animarlo- ¿no sabrás por dónde se ha marchado la bruja del carrito de golosinas?

- Me crucé con ella hace un rato, bajaba hacia el último vagón.- Al decir esto se apartó un poco el pelo de la cara, con lo que sin darse cuenta, dejo visible su cicatriz. Ella lo vio, y disimuló muy bien volviendo rápidamente la mirada a los desordenados papeles que llevaba.

- No te he dicho quien soy -dijo luego- Soy Patrice Pomfrey, mi padre es hermano de vuestra emfermera.

- Harry Potter -tendió una mano, que quedó en el aire, porque ella ya se había acercado y le plantaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.- ¿la sobrina?

- Sí -Patrice se sonrojó un poco- Estudié en Francia, primeros auxilios y nociones básicas de medimagia... vengo de prácticas a Hogwarts.

- Entonces supongo que nos veremos -Harry intentó sonreír, pero después de la efusividad de la chica, apenas se atrevía a mirarla.

- Espero que no por razones médicas. – sonrió. De repente recordó que su enfermo la esperaba- Tengo que irme, llevo algo de prisa.

* * *

Neville acababa de salir y Hermione se encontró de nuevo sola. Aburrida, sacó un grueso libro de encantamientos avanzados y comenzó a hojearlo.

No tubo mucho tiempo, porque enseguida volvieron a abrir la puerta.

- No he perdido a Trévor... -dijo sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

- Bueno ¿y qué?

Hermione levantó la vista para ver a un terremoto pelirrojo sentándose frente a ella.

- ¡oh Herm! ¡¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte!!

- ¡Ginny! -sonrió- ¡me has encontrado!

- Pues claro... no tenía mucho donde buscar. Creí que habíamos quedado en el andén, pero no te vi.

- ¡oh! Es que... recordé que no había repasado pociones...

- ¿Y por eso estas leyendo transformaciones?

- Bueno, ya repasé eso también...

* * *

Patrice Pomfrey se alejó despacio, andando muy estirada. Al llegar a la esquina se volvió para mirar si Harry Potter seguía allí mirándola. Fue solo un segundo, pero bastó para que comprobase que el chico había desaparecido. Al seguir andando sin mirar, notó un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento, lo siento - decía alguien- yo no miraba.

A parte de la decepción, consiguió un tortazo. Se sentía un poco estúpida por haberse comportado como una estudiante enamoradiza, y por chocarse con alguien por segunda vez en tan solo 5minutos. Delante de ella había otro chico moreno, mas rellenito y de ojos tristones que la ayudó a levantarse. Tenia la insignia de Premio Anual prendida de una túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor.

- Yo... buscaba a Harry Potter. -dijo el chico.

- ¿y tu eres...?

- Neville Longbottom

Patrice rió. Aquello era la serpiente que se mordía la cola. Seguramente ahora encontraría a alguien que le preguntaría por este Longbottom.

- ¿y porqué tendría que saber yo donde está? -dijo al fin

- Eres la enfermera ¿no? -dijo él mirando la túnica de Patrice, quien asintió - y Ron estará en la enfermería - arrugó un poco los ojos como si estuviese pensando algo difícil- entonces me pareció que ese sería el mejor lugar para encontrar a mi amigo Harry.

Patrice tomó a Neville de los hombros y le hizo caminar con ella en dirección al carrito de los dulces, la opuesta a la enfermería.

- El pequeño Weasley esta bien, como le dije a Potter. -recitó como si estuviese casada de decir esto- y como también le dije a tu amigo, ahora no podéis pasar a verle.

- Pero yo... ¿y a Harry?

Neville se incomodó. No le gustaba que le tratasen como a un niño pequeño, y menos ahora que era premio anual. Se quitó las manos de la enfermera de encima y balbuceó algo que ella entendió como 'mi comparamento...ir...Trévor'. Abrió la puerta más cercana y entró, cerrando de golpe.

* * *

Una vez dentro del vagón, Neville se apoyó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y respirando fuertemente. Deseó que allí no estuviesen Crabbe, Goyle o Malfoy para reírse de él.

Oyó una risita femenina.

- ¡uy Neville! No sabía yo que te gustaban las reuniones de chicas.

De nuevo oyó risas, esta vez de mas personas. Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado por Padma Patil, Lavender Brown y Anne Perks. Otras tres chicas que no vio muy bien estaban sentadas mas lejos y seguían riendo.

- Pasa, pasa -dijo Padma maliciosamente- Ahora vamos a hablar sobre ropa interior.

Las demás aplaudieron y asintieron mientras le miraban divertidas. Mientras Lavender le daba un empujoncito para que se sentase, Padma comenzó a buscar en su baúl, y sacó un catálogo le lencería femenina.

- Nev, ¿qué color te parece más sexy? -preguntó abriendo la revista- ¿este tono de negro o el rojo pasión?

Neville pensó que ese era el sueño de todos los chicos de Hogwarts, encontrarse en una habitación rodeado de chicas y prendas de ropa femeninas. Por un momento se dejo llevar por la situación. Era estupendo no haber caído en un cuarto lleno de Slytherins rabiosos.

- ¡uy chicas!- dijo Lavender- ¡he tenído una idea brillante!

- Cuenta, cuenta –insistió Chang.

- Ya que tenemos a Nevi aquí... –siguió- ¿por qué no nos ayuda?

De repente, alguien sugirió, mirándole, que ya tenían modelo para la sesión de maquillaje y depilación. Todas las chicas aplaudieron ferozmente, mientras Neville miraba horrorizado como Lavender sacaba de su baúl un bote de cera que empezó a calentar con un hechizo.

Ya no le parecía tan divertido estar allí. Volvieron las risas. El revuelo fue esta vez tan estridente que alguien que pasaba por el pasillo llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí? -una voz masculina- ¿estáis todos bien?

Neville trago saliva y aprovechó para salir corriendo de allí, al tiempo que ellas volvían a reír, esta vez mas fuerte. No le hacía nada de ilusión probar un nuevo método de depilación.

* * *

En cuanto Patrice se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, Harry había entrado en la enfermería. Desde luego, no era lo mas apropiado, pero él no era el tipo de persona que deja solo a un amigo en un momento difícil. Y claro, tampoco era de los que se piensan las cosas dos veces.

Ron estaba en una de las camas la del centro. La de la derecha estaba vacía, y la de la izquierda tapada. Rápidamente se acercó a su amigo, y al comprobar que estaba bien, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Lo vi todo Ron!

- ¿Y entonces porque no me ayudaste? -el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz.

- Vale, en realidad no vi nada mas que un resplandor verde.

- ¿verde?

- Si, supongo que Malfoy te lanzó un hechizo.

- No, no fue él...

- Si, tubo que ser Malfoy, porque era verde, el color de las Serpientes...

No es necesario ser de Slytherin. -dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras- Basta con conocer la parte mas oscura de la magia, ¿verdad Weasley?

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Percy Weasley, muy estirado, y con aspecto serio y preocupado.

- ¿Todo bien Longbottom?

- Si -Neville estaba un poco aterrorizado. Hacía años que no veía al hermano de Ron, y no había oído cosas muy buenas de él por parte de los otros Weasley. Le parecía que su día solo iba de mal en peor.

- No esperaba que un premio anual se viese envuelto en semejante alboroto infantil -su tono despectivo era muy marcado.

- No, señor.- Suspiró. Empezaba a pensar que el estilo de Percy era muy parecido al de los Malfoy.

- Por cierto, Longbottom, tu conoces a mi hermana Ginevra ¿no? -Percy había empezádo a emplear un tono casi dulzón en su voz.

- Si.

- ¿y donde está?

- Errrr... pues no lo sé.

- Y ese amigo vuestro... ¿Potter?

- ¿Harry? No, yo no...

- ¡¡piensa Longbottom!! -esta vez parecía enfurecido.

Neville retrocedió un paso. El pelirrojo que tenía enfrente sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó un poco más a él. Un brilló extraño se marcó en sus ojos.

- No tienes que asustarte de mi, pequeño Neville...

Neville dio otro paso, y quedó pegado a la pared. Percy se acercó de nuevo y puso una mano en ella y ladeó la cabeza.

- Al menos no tú. -susurró- Al menos, no aún.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**No estoy muy segura de cuando se conceden los premios anuales, pero en este caso he creido que lo mejor es que lo tuviese neville, y que fuese como un cargo parecido al de los prefectos de quinto curso. Si alguien me saca de mi error, se lo agradecería mucho.**

**Llevo bastante tiempo con el capítulo escrito, pero he tenido una mala racha, entre el poco tiempo, el mucho trabajo y el accidente de mi chico... ¡no paro! Ahora he tenido un huequito libre de tanto hospital y decidí subirlo, ya que llevo una eternidad out. Parece que las cosas se arreglan y ya podré conectarme mas a menudo.**

**Aclaraciones: No es un Cho/Draco en toda regla, esa es solo una historia del pasado del chico, ya explicaré mas adelante.**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic.**

**Cuidaos mucho, que la vida es corta,**

**Synn**

**xxxx**


End file.
